Please (Pet Shop Boys album)
}} | rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide | rev2score = A− | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev5score = 8/10 }} Please is the first album by English electronic music group Pet Shop Boys, released in 1986. According to the duo, the album's title was chosen so that people had to go into a record shop and say "Can I have the Pet Shop Boys album, 'Please'?". The album has sold around 3 million copies worldwide. Hits from Please include "West End Girls", "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)", "Suburbia", and "Love Comes Quickly". "West End Girls" was a hit in both the UK and the United States. Overview Please is musically simpler than, but lyrically just as rich as, Pet Shop Boys' later work. The instrumentals are comparable to other techno pop of this period. As with many early PSB albums, the lyrics were considered androgynous, the stories they contain being equally applicable to gay and heterosexual relationships. Tennant, in particular, enjoyed this ambiguity and refused to comment on his own sexuality until he came out shortly prior to the 1993 release of Very. The tiny cover photograph enclosed by a sea of white has been seen by some design observers as a reaction to the traditional album cover. With the new CD cases of the time being necessarily smaller than designs seen on 12" albums, the passport-sized photograph is far removed from standard cover artwork. The actual size of the image is the same size as a 35mm photographic negative. Although some commentators have remarked that "Two Divided by Zero" samples a Texas Instruments Speak & Spell toy from the 1980s, this is a myth. Neil Tennant stated in an interview in the BBC Radio documentary About Pet Shop Boys that the sample used on "Two Divided by Zero" was in fact a talking calculator he had bought for his father. Please was re-released on 4 June 2001 (as were most of the group's albums up to that point) as Please/Further Listening 1984–1986. The re-released version was not only digitally remastered but came with a second disc of B-sides and previously unreleased material from around the time of the album's original release. Yet another re-release followed on 9 February 2009, under the title of Please: Remastered. This version contains only the 11 tracks on the original. With the 2009 re-release, the 2001 2CD re-release was discontinued. "Suburbia" was dramatically remixed for the single release. "Violence" was later re-recorded by the Pet Shop Boys for a charity concert at The Haçienda nightclub in the early 1990s. This version, known as the 'Haçienda version', was released as one of the B-sides to "I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind of Thing" and was then made available on the B-sides album Alternative and the 2001 2-disc re-release of the Very album. The Pet Shop Boys later sampled the Please version of "Love Comes Quickly" for their song "Somebody Else's Business", which appeared on the Disco 3 album. "Tonight Is Forever" was later covered by Liza Minnelli on the Pet Shop Boys-produced album Results. Track listing All the songs were written by Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe except "Two Divided by Zero" written by Neil Tennant & Bobby Orlando and "Love Comes Quickly" written by Tennant/Lowe & Stephen Hague # "Two Divided by Zero" – 3:32 # "West End Girls" – 4:41 # "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" – 3:43 # "Love Comes Quickly" – 4:18 # "Suburbia" – 5:07 # "Opportunities (Reprise)" – 0:32 # "Tonight Is Forever" – 4:30 # "Violence" – 4:27 # "I Want a Lover" – 4:04 # "Later Tonight" – 2:44 # "Why Don't We Live Together?" – 4:44 ''Further Listening 1984–1986'' # "A man could get arrested" (twelve-inch B-side) – 4:11 # "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)" (full-length original seven-inch) - 4:36 * # "In the night" – 4:51 # "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)" (original twelve-inch mix) – 7:00 * # "Why don't we live together?" (original New York mix) - 5:14 * # "West End girls" (Dance Mix) – 6:39 # "A man could get arrested" (seven-inch B-side) – 4:51 # "Love comes quickly" (Dance mix) – 6:50 # "That's my impression" (Disco mix) – 5:19 # "Was that what it was?" – 5:17 # "Suburbia" (The Full Horror) – 8:58 # "Jack the lad" – 4:32 # "Paninaro" (Italian remix) – 8:38 ''Track #4 is a previously unreleased mix - different to the actual 12" version released in 1985 (Dance mix) and which reappeared again in 1986 (Original Dance mix). '' (*) Previously unreleased. Singles * "West End Girls" * "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" * "Love Comes Quickly" * "Suburbia" Personnel *Neil Tennant – vocals, guitar, bass guitar, keyboards *Chris Lowe – vocals, keyboards, synthesizers, programming, sequencers, samples, computer, piano, electronic piano, electric piano, drums, electronic drums ;Guest musicians *Andy Mackay – saxophone on track 4 *Helena Springs – additional vocals on tracks 2 & 8 *Stephen Hague – keyboards and programming (uncredited) *Ron Dean Miller – original production and guitar (uncredited) on track 11 and "New York overdubs" on track 3 *Blue Weaver – original production on track 9 *J.J. Jeczalik and Nicholas Froome – original production on track 3 Chart performance References External links * On Second Thought it:Please#Musica Category:1986 debut albums Category:1986 albums Category:Pet Shop Boys albums Category:Albums produced by Stephen Hague